Nightmare
by sz.viki4
Summary: Ez a kis novella a TheVR Los Angelesi utjának egyik fejezete. Valamikor a Venice Beach után játszódik, csak sajna béna vagyok egy normális folytatásos történet megírásához. :(


Nightmare

Villámok moraja zengett, az eső úgy szakadt mintha soha sem akarna elállni, erősen zúgott a szél, hatalmas hullámokat korbácsolva. A haragos szürke tajtékok már a ház oldalát mardosták. Pisti az erkélyen állt, nézve az odakint kibontakozó káoszt. A jéghideg vízpára benedvesítette az arcát, a ruháit, valamiért mégis képtelen volt mozdulni onnan, mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lába. A vízcseppek lassan összeálltak, borsó méretű jégdarabokká, és hangos koppanással értek földet. A világvége hangulat egyre jobban fokozódott odakint. Kikerekedett szemekkel nézte, ahogy a víz a tengertől több száz méterre is mossa a partokat.

\- Ez kibaszott durva - jegyezte meg, mikor Jani odalépett mellé.

\- Azt a picsa - nézett maga elé a másik, és még a szemüvegét is megigazította, hogy tényleg jól látja-e, ami odakint folyik.

\- Be kéne mennünk, kibaszott nagyok a hullámok, és biztos nagyon hideg a víz - aggodalmaskodott Jani, majd lágyan Pisti vállára tette a kezét, ő pedig pár másodperc habozás után visszanézett rá. Ahogy a tekintetük összefonódott Pistit elfogta egy különös érzés, szinte elveszett a zöldes barna íriszekben, majd hirtelen kapta el a tekintetét.

\- Rohadt idegesítő, ahogy rám nézel - ráncolta össze szemöldökét.

\- Basszus, te nézel ilyen buzisan - vágott vissza Jani és ő is elfordította a fejét.

\- Kurvára hagyd abba! A tengerparton is te buzultál! Leszállhatnál már rólam! - ordította Pisti maga elé, majd visszanézett Janira, aki mosolygott. Rohadtul nem értette, hogy miért mosolyog, és marhára idegesítő volt.

\- Biztos nagyon fasza a víz, nem fürdünk egyet? - érkezett a teljesen ide nem illő kérdés Janitól.

\- Mi a fasz? - ordított fel a másik, és mereven bámult maga elé. Mire visszafordította a fejét, barátja már nem volt sehol, egyszerűen eltűnt, másodpercek alatt. Megdörzsölte a szemét, hogy jobban körbe nézhessen, de az arcába csapódó vízcseppek minduntalan elhomályosították a tekintetét. Ekkor egy hatalmas villám csapott a szomszédos házba, iszonyatos morajlással. A fehéren villanó fény mindent betöltött teljesen elvakítva Pistit, hogy aztán az utána következő sötétség szinte magába nyelje. Még mindig nem bírt mozdulni, és a tehetetlenségtől egyre jobban kétségbe esett. Nemsokára észrevette barátját, aki a kert közepén álldogált, térdig gázolva a vízben, még mindig mosolygott és Pistit szólongatta, ő meg már végképp nem értette mi történik, és egyre jobban erőlködött, hogy mozdulni tudjon. Csak nézte Janit, de képtelen volt oda menni hozzá, féltette őt, _(nehezen vallotta be magának)_ de túlságosan is, szinte már a könnye kicsordult, ahogy tudatosította magában, hogy innen a távolból nem tud vigyázni rá. Ekkor egy hirtelen jött hatalmas hullám beterítette őt, a fekete örvények magukba szívták, és a kavargó víz a házfalakhoz taszította. Pisti már szinte zokogott, majd ahogy elrugaszkodott végre sikerült a vízbe ugrania. Majdnem megfulladt, ahogy a feje többször is a tajtékok alá merült, de egy pillanatra sem állt meg, mire végre elérte barátját. Szorosan ölelte magához és úgy húzta a szárazra...

Nem mozdult, nem lélegzett, a szíve már nem dobbant többé, a szemeit lehunyta, az ajkai résnyire nyitva, mintha szólni akarna, de csak a csend beszélt helyette.

\- Jani! Jani! A kurva életbe nézz már rám, hallod... basszus nyisd már ki a szemed, ne szórakozz velem! - ordította Pisti, majd szorosan húzta magához barátját, és szívta magába az illatát. Szinte elkábult tőle, forgott vele a világ, a föld megremegett alatta, és úgy érezte, mintha zuhanna a végtelenségbe.

Hangos koppanást hallott és erős rázkódást érzett, miközben a sötétség még mindig körbe vette.

\- Pisti... Hallod... bassza meg… keljél már fel! - hangzott a távolból, majd a zajok egyre közeledtek, és lassan váltak valóságossá.

A derekát fájlalva ült fel a földről és meredt maga elé. Jani még mindig a vállát fogta és így próbálta visszarázni a valóságba, de a realitás csak szép lassan költözött vissza belé. Hunyorogva nézett a másikra és halkan sóhajtott fel, ahogy Jani arca lassan körvonalazódott előtte. Hirtelen ölelte magához, hogy aztán ugyanezzel a hévvel taszítsa el. Lassan tudatosult benne, hogy csak egy rossz álom volt az egész, és leesett az ágyról azért sajog ennyire mindene. Hátát az ágynak döntötte és így fújta ki a levegőt, miközben Jani még mindig nem mozdult mellőle.

\- Hallod baszki, ha így kiabálsz, álmodban nem tudok tőled aludni - mosolyodott el Jani, majd lágyan meglökte barátját.

\- Kurva rossz volt érted, kibaszottul rossz - kiabált Pisti, de egy újabb dörrenéstől ismét összerezdült.

\- Basszus ki ne találd nekem, hogy félsz az égdörgéstől - röhögött Jani, majd megpróbált feltápászkodni, de Pisti vissza rántotta.

\- A kurva álmomban is vihar volt bassza meg, és... és... te... meghaltál - suttogta és a végére teljesen ellágyult a hangja.

\- Nem tudom, milyen buzis álmod volt neked, de most már aludjunk, könyörgöm, holnap legalább két videót fel kell töltenünk youtubera és így is geci fáradt vagyok - nyöszörgött a másik, de Pisti még mindig a karját szorította.

\- Hallod bassza meg, ez most kurvára buzisan fog hangzani, de... de maradj itt egy kicsit... kérlek - suttogta maga elé majd Janira nézett.

Ahogy tekintetük összekapcsolódott Jani szeméből azonnal kiszállt az álmosság. A villámok fényénél jól látta barátja arcát, kipirosodott szemeit, cserepes ajkait, rémült tekintetét.

\- Jól van. Itt maradok, de csak egy kicsit - mondta halkan majd ő is az ágynak döntötte a hátát.

Pisti nagyon közel ült hozzá a karjuk összesimult, hallották egymás lélegzetét és érezték minden rezdülését.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy soha sem fogsz elhagyni - suttogta Pisti a kétségkívül félreérthető szavakat. Jani halkan felsóhajtott, ahogy hallgatta barátját, de nem szólt egy szót sem, meg sem mozdult, így a feszültség egyre nőtt közöttük. Percekig szótlanul ültek egymás mellett, majd Pisti keze lassan Jani combjára vándorolt, aki teljes testében összerázkódott a puha érintéstől.

\- Mit csinálsz? - nyögött fel halkan, de a szó végét már elharapta, mikor tudatosult benne hogy Pisti azonnal el fogja őt engedni, amint feleszmél.

\- Nem tudom... Bassza meg... Nem tudom... - suttogta erőtlenül a másik majd kinyújtotta az egyik lábát, hogy megtámaszkodjon és félig Jani felé fordult. Az arcát vállához nyomta és lágyan cirógatta a karját, így próbálva közelebb húzni magához. Jani engedelmeskedett az érintésnek és a kezét átvetve Pisti feje fölött simított végig a hátán. Újabb mozdulatlan másodpercek következtek, majd Pisti hirtelen felbátorodott és egy apró puszit nyomott a másik srác nyakára, aki szemét lehunyva élvezte ki a pillanatot, miközben egyre erősebben kapkodta a levegőt. Jani ekkor óvatosan elfordította a fejét, így ajkuk egy pillanatra összeért. Mindketten elszédültek a hirtelen jött érzelmi hullámtól, és újra óvatosan közeledtek egymás felé. A következő csók már magabiztosabb volt. Jani ajkai óvatosan, mégis határozottan simultak Pistiéhez, majd kicsit eltávolodott tőle, és csak apró puszikat lehelt rá, ezzel még jobban felhúzva a másikat. Pisti halk sóhajai arra késztették, hogy elmélyítse a csókot, így lágyan végignyalt az ajkain, és most már sokkal szenvedélyesebben húzta magához.

Nyelvük már majdnem összeért, mikor bekövetkezett az, amitől Jani egész eddig tartott. Pisti feleszmélt a kábulatból. Rémülten lökte el magától barátját, majd hirtelen felpattant és a falig hátrált.

\- A rohadt kurva életbe! - káromkodott, és homlokát a falnak támasztotta. Jani is feltápászkodott és végigsimított a vállán, de Pisti idegesen fordult felé.

\- Kurvára hagyjál békén - ordította, majd ökölbe szorította a kezét és teljes erővel behúzott neki. Jani a földre került és fájdalmasan nyögött fel.

Minden izmát megfeszítve lassan visszamászott az ágyába és nyakig magára húzta a takarót. Pisti követte a példát és ő is betakarózott. Az éjszaka további részében, mindketten néma csöndben bámulták a plafont, és a villámok villódzó fényeit, miközben fejükben ezer megválaszolatlan kérdés cikázott…


End file.
